wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 449
Production Info Intro The State Of The Economy * Dr. Colbert started the show riding the curl of His Mob's love ** Maria Bartiromo ** Jim Cramer couldn't make it, he exploded * Alan Greenspan is 26 years old * Hollywood's favorite fast food, is In and Out Burger ** beat out reach around pizze, be careful of the toppings you ask for there * Stephen got another Emmy nomination! ** Outstanding Individual Performance in a Variety Program ** Shapeliest Legs on a Pundit *** challenging James Carvill and his Carvills (thick ankles) * will be easy as sleeping with the babysitter * Tina fey up for Ice Road Truckers * Don Rickles!? * Stephen always loses to an entertainment legend with an enlarged prostate ** what Emmy is holding up * Dr. Colbert decides to insult the head of the Academy that award to win one (after watching what Rickles did to get nominated) ** may be the head of the Emmys, ? ** chairman ? ** his wife plays the wrap it up music after 30 seconds ** technical insults were recorded earlier in the week, hosted by Kate Hudson * Dr. Colbert clarified what he did to the stool, but only after you marry it Global Warming * Dr. Colbert's warming be gone is not working * if there is an ice Manhattan, there will be * 90 billion barels of oil * 1500 cubic feet natural gas * corpses of elfs that tried to unionize Smokin' Pole * Stephen Harper PM of Canada * Russia * U.S. is mapping the Arctic Seabed ** The Fightin' Cartographers * Sarah Palin is a super American ** armed with a hunting knife and a tube of lipstick * Dr. Colbert uses his shofar to alert Palin ** The Palin Signal looks like a moose head with antlers Operation Immortality * Dr. Colbert comes back from the break hammering his hand with a sledge hammer and drinks a swig of * Dr. Colbert is immortal! ** His DNA will be *** bucket of truthguts and Bud Lime * Operation Immortality ** 2 more states legalize gay marriage and God will go apeshit * cheek swab * some oompf * something to make it smell nice * Richard Garriott ** brazilionaire video game designer and space mule * 4001: A Space Odyseed is the name of Dr. Colbert's DNA sample * Stephen prefers to be the top half if he is bred with an alien Interview * Maria Bartiromo * Market sold off ** everyone is worried that the banks need money *** the banks now need capital because of the bad loans * zombie stockbrokers ** rule the night ** feast on human flesh * she advises relaxation * stockholders of AIG did not get a bail out * Dr. Colbert defines the free market * the bigger the screw up the more likely you will receive a government bail out * diversify ** bury in the backyard and hide it in the mattress * gold is okay * punditry is always a good investment Epilogue * Dr. Colbert is off to the Emmys, and wishes good luck to anyone who is "me" Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments